Valentine Bareng Cowok Korea
by Tachibana Mio
Summary: Sakura ke pesta valentaine, sma Sasuke./ Naruto apes .../ baca aja XXD


**Valenteine Bareng Cowok Korea**

Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei

Ada baiknya jika saya mengingatkan, fic ini penuh hal GAJE, AU, OOC...XDD

Author: Go Mio

Pair : Sakura

Genre : Friendship & Romance

Baru saja langkah menginjak koridor kelas saat ia tersadar semua mata memandang ke arahnya. Begitu juga saat ia melewati beberapa kerumunan teman di depan perpustakaan. Malahan kepala mereka sampai melintir mengikuti langkahnya. Serasa menjadi pusat perhatian, Sakura heran. Pasti ada sesuatu!

**.**

**.**

Dia segera mencari genknya, Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten di tempat biasa mereka berkumpul, di kantin. Sama seperti yang lain, tiga kepala sahabatnya itu langsung muter memerhatikannya saat ia muncul. Jidat sakura yang cukup lebar berkerut. Kenapa semua jadi aneh begini, ngeliatin kok kaya orang nagih hutang.

"Ini ada apa sih? Kok semua orang ngeliatin gue kaya gitu?"

Sahabat-sahabatnya itu saling pandang. Kemudian Ino berbisik, "Beneran lo punya pacar orang Korea?"

Jidat Sakura yang berkerut langsung lempeng. Alisnya terangkat tinggi. "Tau dari mana? Kok bisa bocor, sih?"

"Jadi bener?" mata Tenten terbelalak. "O-em-ji ...!"

"Namanya bukan O-em-ji, Ten. Tapi Kim Dojin!" cetus Sakura. Dia duduk di dekat Hinata.

"Yee ..., maksud gue Oh May God, Bedul!" sembur Tenten.

Sementara ke tiga sahabatnya lain masih tekun memerhatikannya. Menunggu berita selanjutnya.

"Nggak usah pada bengong gitu deh!" dengus Sakura. "Berasa kaya seleb kaget, nih!"

"Eh, emang lo ngerti bahasa Korea?" tanya Ino.

"Ya, nggak lah!"

"Lah, terus gimana bisa jadian kalo elo gak ngerti bahasa Korea?"

"Ya, pake bahasa tubuhlah ..., bukankah bahasa tubuh bisa mengisyaratkan perasaan seseorang?"

"Emang bahasa tubuh gimana yang mengisyaratkan kalo dia suka sama elo?"

"Dia bilang muah! Muah!" Sakura memonyong-monyongkan mulutnya.

"Huuu ...! dasar gokil!" maki Tenten.

"Iya nih, serius kenapa sih!" sela Hinata, mewakili rasa penasaran teman-temannya.

"Trus, trus ... selain muah-muah, dia ngomong apa lagi?" celetuk Ino.

"Iya, apa lagi?" sambung Hinata.

Sakura mendelik. Lalu memamerkan senyumnya. "Dojin bilang kalo dia _sam el yong_ sama gue."

"Artinyaaa?" jawab mereka serempak tak sabar.

"Artinya, tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya. Hihihi. Eh, gue pipis dulu ..." Sakura ngacir meninggalkan ke tiga sahabatnya yang tambah penasaran. Wabah korea sedang menjadi wabah virus yang menakjubkan. Setelah mereka tak terlihat lagi, Sakura tertawa ngakak. Padahal tadi dia hanya bercanda. Siapa juga yang pacaran sama orang korea? Eh tapi ... mmm, gosip ini berasal dari mana yah?

.

.

.

Bisik-bisik dia mempunyai pacar asal korea semakin menyebar. Gosip itu semakin menggema seantero sekolah. Sakura tak menanggapi, tapi juga tak membantah gosip tersebut. Bangga juga sih. sikap Sakura yang Cuma ketawa ketiwi dan tersenyum senang itu malah di artikan bahwa gosip itu benar. Sakura semakin terperosok, meski sebenarnya ia bingung, dari mana gosip itu berasal.

Sampai kemudian kelabakan saat harus membawa 'pacar koreanya' ke acara valentaine di rumah Ino, seminggu lagi! Tenten yang ngotot ingin melihat cowok korea itu, disambut semangat dari dua sahabatnya yang alin. Sakura tak mungkin membantah bahwa gosip itu tidak benar. Tak ada waktu lagi. Di tengah kepanikan itu dia tersadar, siapa dalang semua ini.

"Narutooo ...! jangan lari, lo!" jerit Sakura, pada cowok berambut jabrik yang langsung lari terbirit-birit saat Sakura mengejarnya. Sakura sigap menarik rambut jabrik Naruto yang agak gondrong. Naruto meringgis kesakitan.

"Tobat nggak lo!"

"Ampuun, Saku. Lo kenapa sih, pagi-pagi udah sadis?"

"Ngapain si loe nyebarin gosip yang gak bener?"

"Gosip apaan? Gue gak tau apa-apa, chui!"

Sakura mengeraskan jambakannya, Naruto menjerit-jerit.

"Ampuun ..! Okeee, gue ngaku. Emang gue yang nyebarin berita mengharukan itu."

"Mengharukan? Palamu! Sekarang gue yang kelabakan. Mereka minta aku bawa pacar koreaku pada acara valentaine di rumah Ino."

"Ya uda. Terus gimana? Nasi uda jadi rengginang. Lepasin dong rambut gue, sakit nih."

"Maksud lo apaan sih, nyebarin-nyebarin pacar gue orang korea? Kenapa gak sekalian loe bilang kalo gue pacaran sama Justin Biber?"

"Ho ho ho, kalo itu mustahil banget!"

Sakura menarik rambut Naruto lagi.

"AWWWW!"

"Maksud lo apa?"

"Cuma iseng aja, Saku. Gue seneng aja liat temen-temen lo yang lugu itu percaya pas gue bilang lo punya pacar orang korea."

"Dasa musang tengik! Trus sekarang gimana?"

"Ya bilang aja kalo gue boong."

Sakura menghela napas. Nggak semudah itu. Semua sudah mempercayai gosip indah ini. Tapi masalahnya ..., siapa yang bakal jadi pacar korea-nya?

"Bantu gue, cariin pacar orang korea!" cetus Sakura tiba-tiba di luar dugan Naruto.

"Apaaa?"

"Lo harus bertanggung jawab! Cepet cariin gue pacar yang orang korea. Tinggal seminggu lagi!"

"Eh, buseeettt! Nyari dimana? Pagi gini pasar gak jual yang begituan!"

"Emang lo kira nyari baju? Pokoknya gue gak mau tau. Elo musti bantu gue! Titik!"

Akhir yang buruk bagi Naruto. Sebenernya gosip itu disebarkan Naruto karena rasa frustasinya pada Sakura. Sejak lama ia melakukan pedekate, tapi Sakura hanya menganggapnya teman biasa. Padahal Naruto rela mengantar jemput Sakura setiap hari, sampai akrab dengan keluarga Sakura. Naruto juga rela mencuci mobil papa Sakura. Tapi Sakura tak merespon cintanya. Sakura malah sibuk ngomongin Lee Min Hoo, dan artis korea lainnya, seperti kebanyakan cewek di sekolahnya. Ketika suatu kali Tenten meledeknya soal acara pedekatenya dengan Sakura, Naruto hanya menjawab asal, "Sakura doyannya sama yang sipit-sipit, tuh. Malahan sekarang pacaran sama cowok asal korea." Manyoks, kalimat asal itu malah ditanggapi serius oleh Tenten dan teman-temannya, lalu mewabah sampai seisi sekolah.

Setelah mendaki gunung dan menuruni lembah, Naruto akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan cowok asal korea. Asli, walau belasteran. Yang mendapatkan program pertukaran pelajar Korea-Jepang di sekolahnya. Namanya Uciha Sasuke. Setelah menceritakan segala penderitaannya untuk mencarikan cowok korea buat Sakura, akhirnya Gaara rela menjadi mediator bagi teman koreanya itu. Gayung bersambut, Uciha Sasuke bersedia menolong Sakura.

"Uciha Sasuke setuju untuk membantu kamu. Tapi ingat hanya di malam Valentine aja."

Sakura mengganguk setuju mendengar pernyataan Gaara. Sementara Uciha Sasuke yang berdiri di antara mereka tersenyum unyu pada Sakura. Tampang imutnya, sempat membuatnya histeris sebelumnya. Untung saja Naruto sempat membawa obat kompres untuk meredakan histeria Sakura.

"Tolong sampaikan terima kasih, sudah mau membanku." Ujar Sakura pada Gaara.

Sebelum Gaara menjawab, Uciha Sasuke malah tersenyum dan berkata, "Sama-sama. Nanti nanti aku yang akan minta bantuanmu."

Sakura terpana. "Ups? Jadi dia ... bisa bicara bahasa kita ya Gaara?"

"Iya, Sasuke sudah dua tahun tinggal di jepang, jadi sudah biasa bebahasa jepang." Jelas Gaara tertawa.

.

.

.

Hari perayaan Valentaine di rumah Ino pun tiba. Code-dress adalah baju warna pink buat cewek. Sedangkan untuk cowok berpakaian serba biru. Malam valentaine ini bertema pinky-blue.

Semua yang hadir tertegun, melihat Sakura bergandengan mesra dengan cowok putih, bermata sipit dengan bola mata yang seperti obdisidan. Sakura bangga sekali. Dia bisa membuktikan pada teman-temanya bahwa gosip itu benar, dia berpacaran dengan cowok korea! Mengenai besok, gampanglah, tinggal bilang bahwa mereka sudah putus. Hmm..., atau jangan-jangan mereka bakal beneran pacaran? Uhuy!

Tenten, Hinata, dan Ino tak henti-hentinya bedecak. Bergantian mereka mencolek-colek Sakurasambil melirik kearah cowok korea itu, seolah bilang "Gile lo, beneran nih pacar lo? Bukan boongan kan?"

Sementara Naruto tidak hadir di acara Valentaine itu. Bukan apa-apa dia akan bete kalau sampai hadir, karena akan menyaksikan Sakura bermesraan dengan Sasuke. Tapi di tengah kegalauannya tiba-tiba hapenya berdering. Nama Sakura terpampang di layar.

"Naruuuuttooo ...!" nyaris saja gendang telinga Naruto pecah oleh teriakan Sakura di seberang sana.

"Ada apa, Saku? Kayak tarzan aja tereak-tereak!"

"Kurang ajaaaarrr! Uciha Sasuke minta bayaran. Gue kan minta lo nyariin cowok korea sebagai hukuman karena lo nyebarin gosip itu. Gue bukan mau nyewa cowok korea. Edan. Gue nggak terima. Elo tuh yang musti bayar!"

Naruto terkikik. Ini kesempatan. "Iya nanti gue bayarin. Gue tanggung jawab dehhh. Tapii ... ada syaratnya. Lo mau kan kencan sama gue?"

"Edaaannn ... sarap lo!"

"Mau lah .. mana ada cowok yang rela berbuat begini kalau nggak bener-benr karena cinta, iya nggak?"

Di tempatnya Sakura berpikir bolak-balik. Mangkel, tapi juga geli. Ternyata Naruto pantang menyerah.

"Okeeeehh?"

"Mmmmm, tapi gue juga punya syarat. Setiap minggu lo harus kasih gue cokelat!"

"Beres! Sekedar cokelat cap musang sih gue mampuu!" Naruto jejingkrakkan. Lalu memeluk Gaara yang ada di sampingnya, tapi buru-buru Gaara melepaskannya. "Rencana kita berhasil, Gaara! Makasih ya, udah mau bantu gue." Setelah itu Naruto melaju dengan motornya. Dadanya meluap gembira. "Sakura I'm coming!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Catatan kecil :**

Huaaa ... selesai ^-^v

Gimana menurut kalian cerita na? Bagus apa jelek? rivew ya ... plise ...

Ini ku persembahkan untuk hari Valentaine.


End file.
